


Encuentros amargos

by Midknite



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, ex boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midknite/pseuds/Midknite
Summary: Saga y Kanon quieren disfrutar de un concierto, pero no tienen idea del problema que están a punto de encontrarse.





	Encuentros amargos

Las filas eran un verdadero dolor de la vida. Así lo pensaron Saga y Kanon cuando llegaron a la arena. Una banda de antaño, casi olvidada, no justificaba una fila tan larga justo 4 horas antes del evento.

Kanon bufó cuando vio que en el lugar que les tocaría esperar todas las bancas  estaban ocupadas. “Yo no sé para qué venimos. Preferiría haberme quedado  en la cama”.

“Tú crees que tienes problemas, pero yo tenía que revisar unos papeles de la oficina,” Saga desbloqueó su teléfono para revisar su e-mail.

“Pero es sábado, Sagaaaa,” Kanon podía ser melodramático cuando quería y aparentemente esa noche estaba en ese humor en particular.

“Oh…. Buenas noches”, una voz seria sonó detrás de ellos.

Ambos hermanos viraron la mirada con sobresalto.

“Buenas noches, Camus…” Saga murmuró incómodo.

Kanon se mordió los labios para no reírse. Camus y Saga habían sido novios por unos meses y las cosas no quedaron en el mejor de los términos. En su opinión personal, Camus era un descorazonado con graves problemas sociales, pero era de lo más divertido ver la reacción de Saga, así que le dirigió una sonrisa malvada a su hermano.

“Sí, hola, Camus. ¿Cómo te trata la vida?” Kanon intercambió el saludo en un intento de disipar el la pesadez del ambiente, incluso cuando le importaban dos cuernos el cómo le iba al ex de su hermano.

Camus tenía el cuello erguido y el mentón en alto.  _ Maldito estirado, _ pensó Kanon,  _ siempre me pregunté qué demonios le veía Saga _ . Camus cerró los ojos enmarcados por unos lentes cuadrados de un estilo muy profesional, “Bien, la enseñanza no es la profesión mejor pagada, pero es mi vocación y la disfruto mucho”.

Vaya, si ese era su rostro de disfrute, Kanon prefería tirarse por un precipicio. Saga trató de ser cordial; después de todo, a él le gustaba guardar las apariencias, así que intentó iniciar una conversación.

“¿Cómo están tus alumnos estrella?”.

Camus tomó aire y habló con pesadumbre, “Isaac tuvo un accidente y perdió el ojo”.

“Oh… Lo siento mucho…” Saga se maldijo internamente por su traspié.

“¡Pero mira quiénes son! Los horribles hermanos Dídyma,”otra voz les llamó a espaldas de Kanon.

La voz del gemelo menor se ahogó en su garganta. Esta vez fue el turno de Saga para contener una risilla y le mandó una mirada de condescendencia a su hermano. Esa era su venganza para demostrarle que toparse con un ex no tenía nada de gracia.

“Hola, Milo,” refunfuñó Kanon.

El susodicho traía una chamarra de piel y unos guantes de motociclista, su camisa roja era lo suficientemente escotada para mostrar el aguijón del escorpión que tenía tatuado en el pecho y sus desordenados rizos cerúleos caían sobre su espalda  y le daban un aire de chico rebelde.

“Maldita mi suerte que tendré que pararme por tres horas y media con los hermanitos idénticos,” Milo soltó una risilla ladina.

Saga hizo una mueca. El tipo siempre había sido un pesado sin gracia y él no podía ver la razón del encanto que tuvo su gemelo con ese mocoso insolente.

La atención de Milo permaneció un momento sobre llos, pero después notó al muchacho de largo cabello viridián.

“¡Wooow! ¿Quién es? ¿Tu nuevo novio?” le preguntó a Kanon.

Camus respondió rápidamente antes de que los gemelos lo hicieran. “No, salía con Saga hace un par de años. Me llamo Camus”.

Milo extendió la mano para saludarlo, “Un placer, soy Milo. ¡Hombre! ¿Anduviste con el hipócrita de Saga? ¿Y todavía te ves con ellos? Yo estuve por unos meses con Kanon, pero no me veo saliendo con ambos a un concierto”.

Camus correspondió al saludo, “Nos encontramos aquí por mera coincidencia. A mí tampoco me gustaría salir a solas con ellos”.

“No te culpo, tienen una bizarra forma de ser. Kanon es un ensimismado malicioso en el que nunca pude confiar completamente”, Milo se encogió de hombros.

“¡Hey! Yo…” Kanon trató de saltar en la conversación.

Camus se cruzó de brazos, “¡Cierto! Y Saga parece el más confiable de los dos, pero en el fondo es un bipolar que no puede contener su ira”.

Saga alzó la voz, “Pero ya no…“.

Milo asintió rápidamente, “Ni empecemos a hablar de su relación. ¿No te parece que es un poco extraña? ¿Qué hermanos de su edad se bañan juntos?”.

“Eso es perfectamente nor…” Ambos trataron de quejarse al unísono.

Camus hizo un gesto avergonzado, “Recuerdo una vez que se empezaron a gritar en media calle, fue muy humillante”.

Milo se inclinó hacia Camus en un tono confidencial y burlón, “Una vez se agarraron a golpes, se noquearon y después amanecieron abrazados y llorando”.

Saga cubrió la mitad de su rostro con ambas manos.Eso era todo, era su fin, aquí yacía Saga Dídyma, último en su nombre. Kanon abrió la boca cómicamente y después giró la cabeza alrededor para verificar si alguien les escuchó. Si esto no era lo más vergonzoso de su vida, estaba cerca de serlo. En su memoria corrió la vez que vomitó en media piscina durante el cumpleaños de un amigo… Sí, esto era peor.

Camus se sonrió divertido con un gesto dulce que lo hacía ver mucho menos frío que de costumbre; Saga nunca había visto esa sonrisa.

Saga lo miró extrañado, “Camus. ¿Qué...?“.

Camus ignoró a Saga y le dio prioridad a las palabras de Milo, “Y no estuviste el día en que Saga encerró por días a su hermano en el sótano con el cuento de que se estaba volviendo maligno”.

“¡No!” Milo se tapó la boca mientras se reía.

“¡Sí!” Camus asintió, aún sonriendo, “Un verdadero caso de locura, te digo. Da miedo solo pensarlo”.

Saga se cruzó de brazos con ojos preocupados; no estaba orgulloso de su pasado desequilibrado y detestaba que lo trajeran a relucir con tanto humor. Su hermano era tan agradable como un dolor de muelas, pero lo quería profundamente y sentía culpa. Por un momento Kanon revivió todo y sintió ganas de darle un bofetón a Saga ahí mismo.

De repente, Milo tuvo una idea para volver a ver al ex de Saga, “¡Oye, Camus! Tengo boletos para una banda indie que se va a presentar en la playa el próximo viernes ¿Qué te parece si vamos?”

“¡Claro! Yo salgo de dar clases en la universidad a las seis”.

“¿Un maestro? Qué respetable”.

Camus asintió orgulloso y mostró al fin el disfrute que no había sido evidente cuando Kanon le preguntó sobre su vida, “Soy maestro de glaciología. Es mi especialidad”.

“Eso suena… demasiado impresionante”, Milo rascó su nuca con un poco de vergüenza, “Yo soy anestesiólogo”.

Las cejas tan únicas de Camus se levantaron en asombro, “¡Cuánta precisión debes necesitar para tu trabajo!”.

Eso fue suficiente para que Milo recuperara su confianza, “Soy muy bueno con las agujas”.

Kanon miró a Saga y ambos compartieron un momento, de esos telepáticos que sólo pasan entre gemelos.

_ ¿Por qué a mí? _

La amena conversación continuó entre Milo y Camus. Mientras tanto, los hermanos miraban estupefactos como sus ex-novios intercambiaban números de teléfono y contactos de redes sociales.

Camus miraba a Milo con mejillas sonrosadas y pasaba sus largos mechones detrás de la oreja en un coqueto ademán. Kanon rodó los ojos con asco. ¿Desde cuándo ese burgués corazón de piedra tenía esa cara de mustia?

Milo se acomodó la chaqueta y se irguió como pavo real mientras revisaba atentamente su número en el celular de Camus. Saga le mandó una mirada asesina. Después de haber sido un patán con su hermano, ¿ahora le salía lo galante?

Milo guardó su móvil en el bolsillo de la chamarra, “Oye Camus, hay unas crepas deliciosas en la esquina. ¿Tienes hambre?”

“De hecho sí tengo; no tuve tiempo de comer porque vine corriendo…” Camus dio un vistazo a las personas formadas detrás de ellos, “…Pero no quiero perder el lugar”.

“No te preocupes por eso. Estoy seguro que los pisapapeles nos pueden guardar un lugar. ¿No es verdad, Kanon?” Milo le dio una palmada en la espalda, de esas que rompen huesos.

Kanon se limitó a mover la mano como tratando de ahuyentar los malos espíritus.

“Sí, sí, sí, sólo lárguense”.

Camus dejó su mochila  en las manos de Saga.

“¿No te molesta guardar esto mientras vuelvo, verdad?”.

Saga, aún confundido, miró el objeto, “Eh... ¿No?”.

“Perfecto. Muchas gracias, chicos. ¡Los vemos en una hora!”, dijo Milo con el mejor humor que le hubieran visto jamás.

“Por cierto, Milo, me encantan las crepas de canela y  _ manzana _ ,” Camus le guiñó un ojo y este se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

Camus se echó a andar y Milo le dio una mirada completa de arriba abajo. Lo encontraba bellísimo con su atuendo casual y sobrio. Volteó a ver a los hermanos y se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto que decía  _ grrrr _ y después apresuró el paso para ir junto a Camus.

Los hermanos se quedaron pasmados mientras se iban  claramente más interesados entre sí de lo que nunca estuvieron por los gemelos.

Las filas eran un verdadero dolor de la vida.

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por tu input, Aledono <3 #AllToTheMiloShipFest


End file.
